Machines such as, for example, mine trucks, sometimes experience tire blowouts. During a blowout, a significant pressure wave is created. This pressure wave may be capable of causing damage to the machine, and may also turn tire fragments, stones, pebbles, and other metallic objects into high speed projectiles, which can damage the floor of the cab. Heavy steel plates have been used in the past to protect the floor of the cab from flying debris. However, these plates significantly increase overall vehicle weight, reduce maximum payload, and reduce machine stability.
One method of providing undercarriage protection to a cab is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,889 (the '889 patent) issued to Miguel on Sep. 20, 1983. The '889 patent describes a composite armor for vehicles, which attenuates blast loading from a land mine better than a single large steel plate. The composite armor comprises layers of high density steel honeycomb, balsa wood, and ballistic-resistant nylon sandwiched between outer layers of steel armor plate and located in the hull belly or in the walls of the vehicle.
Although the composite armor of the '889 patent may be capable of protecting a vehicle cab from high pressure explosions underneath the vehicle cab, its use in other applications may be limited. That is, because the composite armor is contained within two steel armor plates, it may still contribute significant weight to the machine, decreasing the efficiency, stability, and payload capacity of the machine. Further, the armor disclosed in the '889 patent, while strong enough to withstand blast loading, may not have geometry necessary to dissipate the loading before the shock thereof is transmitted to the cab.
The disclosed vehicle cab floor protection system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.